Rough-Housing
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Toothless has never threatened me with a plasma bolt before, so for once, I know he's not playing around. (two-shot)
1. He loves me, He loves me not

Toothless tended to joke a lot. He loved to tease me, scare me, pretend he was about to let me fall to my death or paw at me to "kill" me.

Toothless is an abusive friend to say the least, but I didn't mind getting hit by my Night Fury. He was gentle enough to not bruise me (much) unlike Astrid, or any other Viking.

Rough-housing is a daily thing in my life.

So is traveling. I often travel with Toothless, mapping the world around us. We were going where no one else went, and I was glad. I was certain that I'd spend the rest of my life as a care-free soul flying through the clouds on my best friend.

Imagine how glad I was when I built myself a device to fly on my own. Of course, to get his revenge for our separation, the rough-housing got a bit painful for a week, but otherwise, Toothless and I stayed the same.

He was so annoyed. Every single time, he has had to save me from my impending doom. He always curled into me, wrapping me in his wings and saving me as we crash.

No matter how much he may hurt me, when it comes to real danger, Toothless always catches me.

Sure, my leg was torn once upon a time, but here I am, alive and well.

Okay, maybe not so well.

Definitely not well.

You know how I explained about how Toothless treats me roughly? Well, he's never threatened me with a plasma bolt before. (_Because when he gets sick, it does not count)_

Today, he's done it for the first time ever.

Not even when we first met did he start to gather the heat that would kill anybody at a close distance.

But today, I find myself cornered against the frozen breath of the dead Alpha. Toothless is in front of me, growling without anger. Just growling.

And I seriously hope he's just playing again.

Toothless is my best friend. My brother even. I should be able to snap him out of this daze, right? But because I can't, it means he's just playing, right?

I back up, begging him to stop. To snap out of it. It wasn't funny anymore.

He continues to corner me, unaware of anything I say.

He _must_ be playing! We are practically one! I should have been able to snap him out of it long ago!

But deep inside, I know he's not.

Toothless wasn't going to turn around just in time to shoot Drago. He wasn't going to stop the flow of dragon fire just before it came out. He wasn't going to laugh at me for actually thinking he'd kill me.

Because he would. Without hesitation.

Once upon a time, I doubted Toothless loved me (_he does love me, right?_) enough to stay for Snoggletog after regaining flight. Once he came back to hand me the perfect gift (not a helmet), I thought I'd gotten over it.

I'm not, as it appears. Here's the doubt. Because if he loved me, he'd stop closing in, right?

If he loved me, my dad and newly found mother wouldn't be so far away. forced to watch my death.

Astrid would find me still alive when she came back if Toothless loved me.

Toothless must not love me, but I still love him. I can't bring myself to attack, still pained by that fact. No matter how much I loved Toothless, he didn't.

The heartless beast in front of me (what used to be Toothless, my best friend and brother) gathers a warmth, certain not to miss. He was too close to me. The instant it shot out, I was dead.

But after my realization, I wasn't sure how much I had left to live for anyway.

"Hiccup!"

It turns out I still had many things to live for.

"Dad, no-"

Too late.

* * *

><p><strong>You guyz can decide whether this is a Stoick dies canon or a Hiccup dies AU. I doubt his thoughts would change either way. <strong>

**I think this would be a thought, right? That moment of doubt. That's why Hiccup could chase Toothless away. It couldn't have completely been his father's death. It was also the fact that someone he loved wasn't hesitating to kill him. It's painful if you think about it. Like you've been betrayed and lied to your whole life.**

**The trust is gone when you think _'He'd never fall for that! He loves me too much to fall for that'_. Seriously, even _I_ thought Toothless would snap out of it. **

**Ah well. Tragedy fic, because someone _did_ die at the end of this fic (your choice on who).**


	2. I love him, He loves me

**So, this is part of the Stoick dies canon. It's impossible for it to be Hiccup dies AU, for Hiccup is alive here. I didn't plan on a two-shot but it came to me. Ah well.**

* * *

><p>Now that I think about it, it's hard to doubt Toothless. For me at least. Never before have I doubted him (much). Like I said, when he hits me or slaps me, it's fun.<p>

I don't like it when he holds me over a cliff for I don't trust myself to hang on. Imagine that. I, Hiccup the rider of a dragon, am afraid of heights. Of course I am. I am terrified of them, but when I'm on a dragon's back, I can trust the dragon to not let me fall.

(Mind you, I was just as horrified of the idea of riding baby dragons as Gobber was, but I kept myself in check, afraid I'd end up like him - AKA: lying on his face)

I only jump off Toothless; because jumping off any other dragon will give me a heart attack.

I trust Toothless with my all. My body, my room (a very important place full of very important things), my heart, my life, my entirety. There are some things Astrid doesn't know about me, and obviously even more my dad doesn't.

Once upon a time, I gave Toothless a test. Like I said, I'm terrified of heights. I'd only met Toothless months ago and was still wary of how much I could trust my best friend.

But because I love him, I jumped off a cliff. (Emphasize:** TERRIFIED** of heights. Or at least falling to my death) At that point, I'd had enough of Toothless being in danger. _I_ could be in danger because he could save me; but I couldn't save him when he was all the way over there.

So I jumped. I trusted that my faithful dragon would catch me before I hit the ground (_with a **splat**._ I cringe at the thought that passed through my head seconds before I jumped). He caught me, and that might've been the start of a new and improved friendship.

Before Toothless shot at me (please don't remind me who it hit) I didn't confide in him as much as I had that time. I was afraid of my brother. _Terrified_. I couldn't bring myself to trust him at a moment like that.

I was a fool.

I should have trusted him. That would have snapped him out of it. Instead, I let myself be afraid and backed up into a corner, showing off just how much I _didn't_ trust him.

If only I'd gotten closer. If only I'd caressed his face to reassure him it would be alright. If only I'd tried to stop him, rather than shout out how frightened I was.

But I didn't.

I paid the consequences of doubting a friendship such as ours. I suffered; my father might have suffered (I can't be sure. He's in Valhalla now, I know, and he know I'm safe too, so maybe he's still happy) and my mother suffered.

But I must forget that. I'm not repeating that mistake again. I gave my all to Toothless less than five years ago (though he earned it before that) and I should have let him keep it. It's time to forget how afraid I was when the Alpha commanded Toothless to kill me and instead replace it with the love for him that filled me when I jumped off that cliff.

"Toothless! Hey, it's me bud."

_I won't let myself back away from you._

"You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me."

_I'll continue to trust you._

"Please, you are my best friend. My best friend."

_I'm not afraid of you. I love you._

_And I know you love me too._

Toothless makes up for what I lost. I will never forget it. I may never get over it. But he is definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Because he had to snap Toothless out of it <em>somehow.<em>**

**See ya.**


End file.
